The Place Called Hell On Earth
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: What if the Gundam pilots weren't who they thought they were?


Untitled

**Disclaimer**:  
Gundam Wing isn't mine. None of the characters are, either. In fact, the only person I own is Dr. Okaki Nasasoji. I'm not making any profit off of this fic, either.

**Author's Notes**:  
This fic was misery-induced. Ebony (tm) pinged me with the idea the other night while I was doped up AND had a migraine. Blame her!

**Pairings**:  
1xR (currently)

**Warnings**:  
Angst, original character.

**The Place Called Hell On Earth**  
_A Gundam Wing fic_  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

I see a lot of things in here. All types come here eventually, rich or poor. They all share one thing in common. They're all disturbed in some way.

So when I first met the Japanese boy, nothing struck me as out of the ordinary. Not even the fact that his fiancee came to visit him every day. Not even the fact that he quickly made friends with a few of the other individuals here. Not even the fact that he threatened to kill me. It was all part of the job.

It took me really delving into his past to see what was truly going on inside his head. And once I'd seen, I wanted to take it all back . . .

***

_~April 20, 2001~_

"Hello, Yonekami-san," Dr. Okaki Nasasoji greeted the boy in a soft, soothing tenor. Yonekami Niha glared at the doctor before settling down in front of him. 

"There's a mission?"

Dr. Okaki sighed, remembering the file he'd read on Yonekami. Delusional, the file read. Violent tendencies. Possibly suicidal. "A mission? Yonekami-san, can you tell me where you are?"

Yonekami frowned for a minute before a tiny smile appeared on his face. "I'm in a safehouse," he said calmly. "You're testing me, aren't you?"

"Can you tell me who I am?" Dr. Okaki continued blandly.

"Of course. You're Dr. J."

"And who are you?"

"Heero Yuy. I fly Wing Gundam. Is the test over?" Yonekami was nervous, Dr. Okaki noted. He kept reaching for something.

"Yes, Yonekami-san. The test is over. Thank you."

"Is there a mission?"

Dr. Okaki shook his head. "No, Yonekami-san. No mission."

"Hai."

***

_~April 30, 2001~_

"And so you see, Saida-san, your fiancee is suffering from delusions." Saida Fureyoko laughed bitterly.

"Hai, Doctor. Is there anything you can do for him?"

"Not as yet, Saida-san. We must first determine what the nature of the delusions are before we can begin to medicate him. If we prescribe the wrong medication, it could make his problems worse, instead of better." She nodded slowly, agreeing with the doctor. "Is there anything you can tell us about these delusions, Saida-san?" Dr. Okaki probed.

"They started after the accident," she began and he stopped her, asking her to explain the accident. "There was a young girl with a dog who got in the way of our car as we were driving. He hit her. They both died instantly, but after that, Niha-kun began talking strangely. He'd speak of training, and war. And at least once that I can think of, he managed to get his hands on a gun somehow. He threatened to shoot me because I'd seen him."

Dr. Okaki's brows raised at that, but he nodded, silently asking her to continue. "He believes there are colonies out there somewhere. I'm not sure precisely where, because he keeps talking to me as though he expects me to know. He calls me Relena Peacecraft. More than once, I've found him rewiring my alarm clock or some other such device, claiming it's a makeshift bomb. And he hates this man he calls Treize Khushrenada."

"Well, Saida-san, he's making friends with some of the other patients here. With luck, they'll pull him out of this fantasy he's created for himself."

"With luck," she repeated faintly.

***

_~May 5, 2001~_

Dr. Okaki watched the pair sitting at a table in the recreational room, talking quietly. Because of the way the institution had been set up, he was able to hear every word. And what he heard surprised him.

"It's a two-man operation, Heero! You can't go without me and you know it!" The speaker was Kuichi Jiro, a patient they'd had minimal success with. He'd first arrived claiming to be an American named Duo Maxwell, whose family had been killed several times over. It was only after hearing the story he told multiple times that they determined he was partially correct. Extensive research of his background produced the rather shocking discovery that his family *had* been killed -- by the boy himself.

When confronted with this truth, Kuichi had become defensive, claiming to be Shinigami, the God of Death. "I kill everyone I love," he stated firmly, clutching at the thin air where a small gold cross had hung until his admittance to the institute.

"You're a distraction, Duo," Yonekami said harshly. "And you're not needed in this mission. I can handle it myself."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Perfect Soldier," Kuichi drawled. "I guess you don't NEED help from the rest of us!"

'Rest of us'?!, Dr. Okaki thought, interest perking. He glanced around, eyes lighting on three other patients. The plot was certainly thickening, he decided with a wry smile. Now to find out who *they* represented.

***

_~May 6, 2001~_

"Paging Dr. Okaki . . . Dr. Okaki, please report to the Recreational Room on Code 405. Paging Dr. Okaki." Dr. Okaki winced, running to the rec room as fast as he possibly could. He got there just in time to restrain Yonekami from striking another patient. Kiyosaki Kiichi growled at him. "Back off, Yuy! You can't win this war!"

Okaki blinked in stunned surprise, then jerked Yonekami back as the younger man tried once more to attack Kiyosaki. When security had finally secured Kiyosaki and Yonekami, Okaki immediately headed for Kiyosaki's room to talk to the angered patient.

As he walked, he reviewed the Kiyosaki's case in his mind. The man had first come to them hiding behind a helmet-mask. When they'd taken it off, he'd had such violent fits that they'd created a soft cloth version for him. He stayed behind it, calling himself Zechs Merquise. As Okaki reached the door to the padded room, he found yet another patient, Kiyosaki's best friend, hovering outside. Kishimo Shun caught Dr. Okaki's sleeve, then drew his hand back elegantly. "Will he be all right, Doctor?"

Kishimo was easily the smoothest at hiding his symptoms, but long years of dealing with the calm patient had served to keep his charm from working its magic on Okaki.

"Just fine, Kishimo-san. Please return to your room."

"Of course, Doctor. I was merely checking on Zechs. The injuries he sustained thanks to that Gundam pilot are . . . regrettable."

Okaki stared after the now-retreating patient, stunned. In the half-month since Yonekami had arrived, he'd noticed that other patients were adopting the boy's delusions. It was a new phenomenon to him, and he stared at the door in front of him in sudden worry. What WAS going on?!


End file.
